1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoist, and more particularly, of the type that includes an elastic cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hoists typically include a flexible non-elastic member with a hook at the end. However, none of the hoists known to applicant includes an elastic cable or a combination of an elastic and non-elastic cable.